


Mommy Loves You

by MateaHefler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Familial Love, Gen, Poverty, implied prostitution, implied rape, mother reader, son Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son Levi x Mother Reader. Levi had a difficult life before he became a Lance Corporal, brave, strong and the pride of the Survey Corps but there was someone whom he was the pride of long before. It was his mother, the woman which suffered pain and humiliation just to feed him. This is the story of their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on dA and Quotev. Updates are rare and I would very much like some advice what to do after the seventh chapter

The roof was leaking and drops of water fell into a rusty bucket you have, somehow, managed to salvage from garbage. Rain was loudly pounding on the wooden house you were hiding in with your son, your precious baby boy who looked like a runt. You still remembered the night he was born, almost a month too early.

 

 

Levi was so tiny- small fingers, face twisted in a scowl, short and chubby legs and arms which flailed around as he cried in hunger. Now, Levi was still short, much shorter than other children his age- but that could be because he was born into poverty. Those were the days when you were taking care of him- hiding him and running around stealing just to feed yourself so you could feed him, stealing blankets and clothes so Levi could be clean, warm and comfortable as much as possible- even though, even now, at seven years of age, he still slept on your chest, his small, smart head resting above your heart.

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" you began to sing, bony fingers threading through Levi's black hair, a soft smile on your cracked lips when a whistling snore came from his perky little nose. "You make me happy when skies are gray." Your chest hurt as you continued to sing. "You'll never know , dear, how much I love you..." Tears slipped down your sunken cheeks as you kept sobs at bay and you wrapped your arms around the small boy. Your song ended in a whisper. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

 

Wiping the tears away, you pulled one more blanket over you two, trying to fall asleep despite the heartache and the storm outside. Though worried about Levi, you knew he was strong and that he would survive- he wasn't like you, weak and susceptible to illnesses. Levi was the toughest boy in the slums despite how much he looked like a runt.

 

The boy squirmed in your arms, mumbling and smacking his thin lips in sleep. You couldn't help but caress his face with the pad of your forefinger, wetting your finger and rubbing the dirt away from some places.

 

"Mommy is so proud of you, Levi. You're going to do something with your life later, my dear, dear boy and, even if I am not there, you should know that I will continue to be proud with all the decisions you make." Levi's tiny fist clenched around your dirty brown, thin and holey shirt. "Mommy loves you so much." Your voice was thick with emotion as you spoke, lips ghosting over Levi's frowning forehead.

 

You never noticed grey eyes blink open and gaze at you in wonder and hidden adoration.

 


	2. Stitch These Wounds

Levi stared at the ragged teddy bear sitting on the dirty, muddy floor. His small hands were holding the old toy upright, right thumb slipping into a hole in the toy's side. One eye was missing but the bear still made Levi's heart fill with warmth. His mother made it herself from the random material found on the streets, dumpsters and some stolen from the vendors. Levi spoke to the teddy whenever his mother was away- searching, stealing or working in places where she could get hurt just to give him more.

 

 

Steely grey orbs saddened at the memories of his mother coming to the run down place they used as a shelter, her lips swollen and bleeding, body littered with bitemarks and bruises. She always gave him a loving smile and pulled him in a warm hug, slipping bread, bagel, a piece of dry meat or some kind of fruit into his tiny hand. Levi didn't want her to go back to bad men whom hurt her. He wished that she realises that he could go out and help too. 

 

The door, wooden and rotten, squeaked open and his mother stumbled in, holding her left side but smiling like the sun itself. Blood was slipping from between her fingers and the palor of her face rivaled even Levi's.

 

"Mom!" The scowling boy exclaimed, horror clear in his eyes, and ran to the heavily breathing woman. Levi stared up at her, not knowing what to do- mother never came back like that. "What... Are you okay?"

 

"Sweet boy," (name) whispered, lips trembling as she placed her unsteady hand on top of his head. "Stomach wounds bleed and hurt more than they are fatal. Help your mom to the cot, won't you?"

 

Levi nodded and hurried to be her crutch (though he knew that she was just saying that. His mom was strong and she just wanted to give him something to do. She wasn't hurt badly. She couldn't be!... Right?), leading (name) to the thin cot they called their bed ever since Levi was born. (Name) groaned as she lied down, whimpering when she moved her shirt up and away from the wound.

 

"Mom?" Levi's lips trembled. "It... It looks bad. What... What should I do? Mom?"

 

Gently, (name) cupped her son's cheek, wiping away one treacherous tear, smiling sadly. "I am sorry to make you do this, Levi, but... I need you to steal a clean shirt, something clean to use for the wound and as much pure water as possible. And a needle and a thread."

 

"Yes!" The boy nodded, not wasting a moment but running out in the night.

 

(Name) watched Levi go, biting her lips to keep from crying out in pain, sadness, frustration and everything else. She felt like her skin was melting in places where those men touched her, where their breaths warmed her sweaty skin. (Name) could still hear their laughter and grunts, moans as they pounded into her like dogs in heat. Everything hurt but nothing as much as her heart.

 

°°°

 

When Levi returned, (name) was asleep, sweat on her brow and face flushed. Her breathing was shallow, chest rising and falling rapidly, the wound already a terrible, flaming red. Pain was etched onto her face.

 

Hurriedly, Levi built a small fire to boil the water, removed (name)'s old shirt and turned her so she was lying down on her right side. When the water was hot enough, Levi- not caring about himself and after ripping the white cloth in multiple rags- dipped in the cloth and set to cleaning the wound. Then, remembering the time when she came back with a wound on her calf, Levi heated the needle and gingerly stitched the wound. His hands were surprisingly steady as he stitched his own mother up even though his eyesight was blurred with tears he rarely shed.

 

"Mommy." The boy whispered when he finished, feeling broken and alone in the world which didn't want them. A brand new blanket was pulled over the sleeping woman and Levi curled up beside her, his ear on her chest so he could hear her heart beat. "Don't die, okay? You can't! I need you. Please, don't die, mommy."

 

Begging his mother to survive, Levi fell asleep crying.

 


	3. Titan Slayer

(Name) woke up feeling sore all over, her mouth dry. She sluggishly looked to her left, eyes clearing at the sight of her son. Levi was sound asleep but worry lines were wrinkling his forehead. Ignoring the pain, the woman twisted and pulled the boy closer to her body. She would never not hug him- even if she could barely lift her arms. Levi deserved all the affection in the world.

 

 

For (name), there was no smarter or better mannered boy in the whole, segregated world they lived in.

 

°°°

 

Days passed by and fever shook (name)'s body. Levi was the one to clean her when the body got rid of his mother's body's waste, treated the wound as much as possible with his limited knowledge of medicine. Most of the food he scavenged was fed to (name).

 

The seven year old was afraid. What if his mother died? Who will he have to return home to? Whose arms will pull him in a warm embrace and whose fingers would play with his hair until he fell asleep? His mother was ill and thugs were coming to their little haven to spread panic, fear and take away what little people have.

 

Levi placed a wet cloth on (name)'s forehead and put his teddy bear by her head.

 

"He'll help you feel better, mom." The blank faced boy whispered, sitting by his mother's side and playing with his fingers. "He helped me get better when that dog bit me, remember? So... You can have him. But, once you're up, he is mine again, okay?"

 

°°°

 

"Should I sing to you? Or tell you a story?" Levi mumbled and stared at (name). He waited for some sign of life but it didn't come- only her chest raised in silent inhalation and went down in exhalation. "Sing like you do for me? Okay."

 

Picking up (name)'s hand, Levi sang in a whisper. It was a song of which lyrics, even after hearing it many times, Levi was unsure of but, still, he sang. He fell silent upon finishing the song about sunshine and grey skies. Or was it stars? Levi wasn't sure.

 

°°°

 

Two weeks later, (name) was up and about. The wound was healing nicely and the fever has gone down. It still ached when she twisted or bent down to pick something up and she wasn't ready to go work or steal. Levi was happy to take care of his recuperating mother. After all, she took care of him ever since the day he was born.

 

With a barely perceptible smile, each day, Levi went to steal provisions- from clean, whole clothes to food and medicine.

 

°°°

 

Levi frowned as he watched two large, grown men open the doors of run-down houses. They were only three houses away from his and Levi's mother was there, all alone and defenseless. Levi didn't know what else to do but wait.

 

When the men went into his home and his mother screamed, Levi didn't think, only reacted. He didn't know how, when or where from, he got a metal bar, Levi didn't know where did the strength to beat the men up with it came from but he did know that he felt happy he got rid of those bastards.

 

His mother watched him from the floor, her eyes wide and mouth open.

 

"Are you alright, mom?" Levi queried, dropping the metal like hot coals and going to kneel before the woman. His small hands fluttered to (name)'s sunken and dirty cheeks. (Name) placed her own hands over Levi's trembling ones and gave him a smile.

 

"They didn't hurt me." She grinned. "After all, my Prince came to save me from evil dragons."

 

"Dragons aren't evil, mom. Titans are."

 

"Oh, that's right." She chuckled and pulled the boy into her lap. "You saved me from the titans."

 

"I'll do that any time you need."

 

"My boy- the titan slayer."

 


	4. The Good and The Bad

At the age of nine, Levi was a midget, often picked on by older and younger children who were taller than him (until Levi beat them into a bloody pulp). He rarely smiled and, when he did, it was only for (name). Their lives didn't get better but slightly easier since, now, both of them went out. When times got rough, Levi knew (name) went to sell her body for money or food and clothes. He didn't like those times because she wouldn't let him place a hand on her if she didn't have anything to wash with.

 

 

"I'm filthy." She would say, eyes averted in shame as she sat on the ground, back leaning against the wall. "Don't touch me."

 

Besides that, Levi got in a gang. He was appreciated there for his strength, how cold he was even when the older men flinched at the sight of torture, never mind the sounds. Levi was learning how to handle weapons and discovered that he was partial to blades of all kind. Slowly, Levi's reputation as a mean machine spread, all without the knowledge of his mother.

 

It didn't really matter, Levi knew his mother wouldn't be too disappointed. She was aware that their life was the way it was and that, sometimes, a person has to do things they would never in certain situations. If (name) did not get kicked out at the age of fifteen, Levi wouldn't have been born when she was seventeen because she took to earning money by satisfying men.

 

Their life was as good as possible, but it could always be better. Of course it could.

 

°°°

 

"Levi," (name) called out as she entered their home, grinning widely for the first time in, what seemed like, forever. "Look what I brought."

 

Levi turned to face his mother, gunmetal colored eyes widening at the load his mother was carrying. Apples, pears, lots and lots of dried meat, clothes, covers (a pillow too!), a lot of water and her face and hair were clean and his mother looked like an angel with eyes so bright!

 

(Name) was shining and Levi was in awe because of her beauty. Levi always thought his mom was pretty but now... Now he could see how beautiful she really was.

 

"What is it, Levi?" She chuckled, placing her precious cargo on the floor. "You look so... So surprised."

 

"You look beautiful, mom." Levi mumbled, looking down at his small hands. A soft blush touched his cheeks and tips of his ears at his admission. Levi never was one for verbal shows of affection. "How did you get all of this stuff?"

 

"Some, I stole and some were actually given to me by some kind cadet. He is not that much older than you, Levi." (Name) smiled, getting stuff from the canvas bags and sorting them. "I didn't have to work today."

 

"And he didn't take you to jail?"

 

"Like I said, Levi, he was kind."

 

There was light in his mother's eyes which made Levi wonder just what (name) was thinking and feeling. Not that much older than him? But how younger than (name) was that cadet? Was he old enough to get his mother fall in love with him and slowly forget about him, her only son?

 

Scowling, Levi hid a pout and decided to wait. Also, (name) never smiled quite like that before. Leaning his chin on his fist, Levi let himself bask in (name)'s light.

 

That day, they drank tea out of bowls for soup, Levi holding (name)'s hand in a vice like grip as if he was just waiting for her to disappear.

 

"You'll spill the way you're holding the bowl." (Name) warned, chuckling when her pride and joy shot her a glare. "Alright, alright. You don't have to get angry, little one."

 

"I am not little!"

 

"No," the woman smiled even wider. "You're all big now, my brave boy."

 


	5. Goodbye, Farewell

Levi stared at the tall blond man talking with his mother. His gunmetal eyes glared daggers into the bushy browed man, but not even his threatening glare could get the damn dude away from (name). Levi's eyes softened when his mother laughed, covering her mouth with her palm. Judging by the dude's eyes and smile, he noticed how pretty she was too (not that Levi really liked it that much).

 

"And this is your son?" The blond, Erwin, asked with a smile, looking down at the scowling boy. "What's your name?"

 

"Tch."

 

"Levi!" (Name) gasped in shock (and, maybe, to cover up a chuckle Levi knew was building up in her). "Don't be rude."

 

"Tch." Levi pouted and turned his head so he couldn't look at the two grown ups.

 

"I am so sorry, Mr. Smith, Levi usually isn't like this." (Name) apologized, her palm on top of Levi's head.

 

"It is quite alright." Erwin chuckled slightly. "And, please, call me Erwin."

 

"Erwin."

 

Levi almost puked at the sight of goofy, blissful smiles on their faces.

 

°°°

 

The rest of the day, Levi and (name) have mostly spent with the blue eyed soldier. The Sun was beaming down at the streets and they were sitting on one of the rare benches in the area, Levi sleeping in (name)'s lap as she talked with Erwin.

 

"I'm looking for a different job now." (Name) whispered and smiled down at her sleeping son. "And, if all works out, I will find us a new home and Levi won't have to grow up in the slums. There are some bad people there."

 

"You're going away from that man you've mentioned?"

 

"No. I am just changing my profession."

 

"..."

 

"I know what you're thinking, Erwin, but money people earn doing legal jobs is too little for us."

 

"I could help, you know." Erwin offered, placing his hand on top of hers, fingers slipping between hers. He smiled at the feeling the touch gave him- comfort, warmth.

 

(Name) looked him in the face and gave him a large smile. "You have done enough already."

 

"You know, I am glad that I've met you, (name)."

 

"I feel the same."

 

°°°

 

"I have decided." Kenny murmured, his left fist underneath his chin as he stared at (name) with his piercing eyes. "Levi, the apple of your eye, is to come and learn from me and you can go your own way."

 

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" (Name) screamed, her hands slamming on the surface of the desk, making it creak and shudder. A small crack ran down the middle. "He is my son! You can't take him away!"

 

"You'll see that I can." Kenny replied, smiling in a way that sent shivers down her side and into the old scar she had on her left. "You either go quietly and I'll even cover up the fact you have abandoned the runt or... Or, I could eliminate you, permanently." He purred his next words. "Or I could just slice the boy's neck and give his pretty little head to you as a present."

 

(Name) bit down on her lip hard enough to make it bleed. She was shaking all over- from the rage and intense hate she was feeling for Kenny. Minutes passed in silence until she has finally decided what to do.

 

"Make it look like I am dead. Tomorrow, I am going to the square so you should stage it there and, at least, let me say goodbye to my son." (Name) choked out, slapping a hand over her eyes- eyes which were almost overflowing with tears.

 

"I am always happy to cooperate with you, dear."

 

"I can't say the same."

 

"That hurts, it really does."

 

°°°

 

(Name) sat on the roof and watched the sun set with Levi. They were lying there and just watching the colors of the sky change and the moon rise to meet the drowsy sun, stars blinking on as they accompanied the pale Luna.

 

The boy was silent, slowly blinking and enjoying his mother's warmth. Levi never realized that the stargazing was a farewell and that the kiss (name) pressed onto his forehead would be the last for many years.


	6. Twisting Hearts

The blond soldier stared after the thin woman. He could never forget the way her eyes brightened when he let her go off the hook and gave her some of the things he bought for himself. She needed it more than he did and she even had a child to take care of. 

 

Erwin's heart stuttered when she smiled.

 

°°°

 

Going back to the camp and other soldiers has never been quite as difficult. Erwin wished to find that woman, hide her from the horrors and show her how good life could be. Erwin wasn't sure if it was his age or inexperience talking but he just wished for the woman to be happy.

 

One of his colleagues called out to him and Erwin gave them a slight smile but didn't stop for a chat. He hurried to his room and threw himself on the bed, blue eyes looking at the ceiling but not seeing it.

 

Maybe the woman was a witch.

 

°°°

 

Three days later, (name) was strolling through the streets with Levi at her side. The boy was walking as close as possible to his mother, gray eyes swiftly looking over each corner, alley and/or vendor. This was the first time Levi went somewhere with (name) just to take a walk, to wander the streets like they truly belong into society.

 

Though Levi has seen the city streets bustle with life alone, it was an experience now that his mother had an arm over his shoulders as she pointed things out with a smile. He felt like a child again and he didn't mind one bit. It was a bit of a reprieve from beating up people, seeing blood spill and worry what were they going to eat the next day. Feeling like a normal child, Levi smiled up at his mother and placed his hand on her thigh.

 

It was a perfect day.

 

°°°

 

"Do you want to try some candy, Levi?" (Name) grinned as she ushered the boy to one of the stands holding sweet produce. "We can indulge a bit."

 

"Will you get some for yourself?"

 

"No." She chuckled, ruffling Levi's black hair. "I am much too old for candy."

 

"Then, I don't want it if we can't share."

 

That was the day when (name) ate candied apple for the first time in over ten years.

 

°°°

 

When Levi fell asleep, (name) went outside. Her footsteps were silent on the cobbled streets and she was bathed in moonlight. Somehow, she managed to evade the police and entered a nondescript building. Dark eyes met hers before she closed the door.

 

"Hello, Kenny." She greeted, taking off her thin coat and sitting on a couch. The man stared at her, chin propped up on a closed fist. "I want a job."

 

"You already have one." Kenny returned, smirking darkly.

 

"Any other job but that one." The woman was determined.

 

"Then," he whispered, dark eyes glowing in the light of candles. "How about you give me your son for training? I'll feed him, clothe him, raise him and you'll have washed your hands off of the little bastard."

 

"How dare you!" (Name) jumped to her feet, trembling with rage. Her palms slapped the surface of the wooden desk the man was hiding behind, the sound echoing in her mind. (Color) eyes blazed with fury and blood rushed into her cheeks. "I love my son! I would never let him become like you! He is not a bastard either."

 

"Do you even know who is his father, love?" Kenny smirked and picked up her hand to play with her thin fingers. "You are a whore, after all."

 

"I might be a whore but I am not heartless." (Name) snarled. "I want to do anything but sell myself or my son."

 

"...Come back in two days."

 

(Name)'s hand fell from Kenny's and, moments later, she was walking down the street, walking home to the son her arms wanted to hold.

 

°°°

 

"Erwin, you seem distracted." Commented Pixis, a red tinge over his nose and cheeks. "Even worried. What is it? A woman?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Who is she?"

 

"A poor but beautiful woman beneath the dirt and grime whom I met only once." The blond man whispered, blue eyes like melting ice. "I wish I could meet her again."

 

Pixis stared at his young companion, a slight smile on his lips. He wondered how could one woman melt the heart of a man like Erwin Smith with just one meeting. Was she truly worthy of his attention?

 

"You'll probably never meet her again."

 

"That's why my heart is twisting."


	7. Taken

I don't know what happened in this part.

**************

 

Levi knew something bad was going to happen when he woke up. There was that feeling of dread, heavy and suffocating, in the air. The moment (name) left the bed, he woke up. It was as if she took all the warmth with herself, all the comfort and love. Levi started at her back as she walked out, shoulders hunched and eyes, those lovely eyes, looking down.

 

Levi knew something bad was going to happen.

 

°°°

 

(Name) gave a halfhearted nod to one of Kenny's man, completely ignoring all the other assholes she passed by. Though the day was warm, sun was shining down at the streets, she felt nothing but cold- that kind of cold which touched even the bones.

 

As she passed by the stands, her eyes lingered on all the things Levi has shown interest in- a small knife, easy to conceal, a lovely, crispy white, cravat, candied apple, all kinds of dark teas and different clothes. Sorrow clenched around her heart- she would never be able to help him, take care of him again.

 

Step by step, breath after breath and a heart beat after another, (name) felt the end coming closer and closer- like a dark cloud before the storm.

 

And tears burned like flames.

 

°°°

 

Kenny watched the woman walk to the proverbial gallows, face grave and tear stained. He never quite understood how she has managed to survive for so long with a small hike like Levi. Purposefully, Kenny has been testing her limits over the years- her and her son's. Both were extremely strong and brave- but the box yr stronger, smarter, so much like Kenny that he sometimes thought back to that one night when (name) came to him, vulnerable and desperately in a need of physical affection, comfort and he was more than glad to help her out to their total satisfaction.

 

Kenny's dark exp became even darker when the memory of (name)'s naked body, the sound of her moans and gasps, came to the forefront of his mind. 

 

He wouldn't mind something like that happening again.

 

°°°

 

Erwin crossed the street, smiling at the sight of a woman whom stole his heart. His small smile slipped away, like melting snow off of the roofs, at the tears on her face. When his and (name)'s eyes met, Erwin knew something bad was going to happen. She nodded to the small alley out of sight and Erwin strolled across the street to the alley, hiding himself from prying eyes and waited for (name) to come.

 

Not a moment too soon, a part of the street exploded, people and stands went flying through the air. Chaos ruled over their minds- it was like a titan knocked down one of the walls. Erwin almost stepped out but (name) pushed him back in the alley, dirty from the debris and shaking.

 

Her thin hands were pressed against his strong, muscled chest, forehead leaning on his collarbone. The blond man placed his left hand on (name)'s head, tips of fingers burrowing in the strands.

 

"He took him from me, Erwin." (Name) sobbed into his white shirt. "He took my baby!"

 

Erwin's face warped in heartbreak-how could someone hurt such a gentle woman? How could a man take away a child from its mother? The rage and intensely protective urge boiled in Erwin but he, because of all he has been though, could keep himself from going after that bastard.

 

Softly, he kissed the top of (name)'s head and began guiding her away. Half-way to Pixis' house, (name) fainted and Erwin carried her the rest of the way.

 

°°°

 

Levi wasn't sure what has happened. He knew that he was following someone, a pretty and familiar woman, but he did not know who the person was. There was a feeling deep inside of him which told Levi that he should know her name, that she was someone important and then everything went up in the air. His mind, his sense of self changed after that.

 

Levi no longer knew who that woman was.

 

°°°

 

Kenny Ackerman rubbed his hands in glee. That damned woman was finally out of the picture and the boy, that strong child, was in his grasp. Levi Ackerman- it has a nice ring. Of course, Kenny thought, he'd never name his son Levi.


	8. Hiding

(Name) was sobbing in his arms, choking on the tears and air she so desperately tried to inhale. Erwin could only hold her tighter, wrap his arms around her to hold her together. She should not have been through such a thing. (Name)'s heart was breaking, but so was his.

 

Why should such beauty and genuinely kind person be treated the way she was?

 

"(Name)" Erwin whispered, talking into her tangled hair. Gentle, he thought, I must be gentle. "We'll find a way to make everything right."

 

"We?" (Name) sniffed, looking up at the blond man and straight into icy blue eyes. "How?"

 

"I don't know yet."

 

Giving Erwin a tight smile, (name) nodded and placed her ear over his chest. Listening to Erwin's heartbeat calmed her slightly. Her red-rimmed eyes closed and, in Erwin's arms, (name) fell asleep.

 

°°°

 

"We'll hide you somewhere." Pixis mumbled and offered (name) his bottle of wine. "We'll hide you from Ackerman but... He has a tight hold on Military Police and even the Garrison."

 

"Kenny was always like that." (Name) mumbled, licking her pink lips. "He is like a spider- one of those who had webs all over the place. Military Police? Please, we all know how corrupted they are."

 

"Why not hide in plain sight?" Erwin mumbled, blue eyes flickering between (name)'s and Pixis'.

 

They both listened to Erwin explain his plan, giving him as much attention as possible.

 

"Will it work?" (Name) queried, crossing her arms and staring Erwin down.

 

"It will have to."


	9. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mature content.

Running.

Hours upon hours of running, physical combat training, weapons training, 3DMG training and much more. It was hell on earth.

(Name) didn't know how many times she was thrown on the ground, or how many times she was bruised and battered, smacked into a tree with enough force to make branches fall off. She has never expected for the military training to be so god damn difficult and dangerous. If they need soldiers, then they shouldn't fucking kill them.

(Name) was happy, though, that Erwin often sneaked in to see her, give her advice and massage her aching muscles with his strong hands. Being the only gentle touch she received, (name) gladly took off her shirt and let Erwin touch her, see her scars and bruises.

And if he kissed a few of the worse memories away, it was nobody else's problem. Her lips and his left marks on the other's body, conquering territory and chasing away sadness, separation and the aches hidden deep in their souls.

She even came to like the difficult life and the risks she took constantly. There was a goal in front of her and no one would take it away.

°°°

"Ah!" (Name) sighed as Erwin pressed into her, his fingers digging into her hips almost painfully. Her eyes were clenched closed and she pushed back onto Erwin's crotch, taking in more of his hot member.

Sweat poured down their bodies, Erwin's hands wandered over her curves and massaged as he entered her, slowly picking up speed and force. (Name)'s mind was wonderfully blank yet occupied with the thoughts of her lover, how he felt, how gentle yet fierce and passionate his touch was.

Each time, she almost cried because of how dirty and unworthy she was of Erwin's affections. She has been touched and sullied by many men, sometimes willingly, reluctantly, even without her consent and, now, there was a man loving her the way she has always longed for.

°°°

"(L/Name)!" Shadis screamed into the tired woman's ear, almost blowing her ear off.

"Sir, yes, sir!" (Name) yelled, gaze fixed forward.

"You look like a piece of titan shit!"

"Thank you, sir." (Name) grinned and looked Shadis in the eyes. "That's just the look I've went for this morning."

(Name) has never expected for Shadis to have such a hard head.

°°°

"Are you thirsty?" Asked a woman nearly (name)'s age. Her brown eyes listened with excitement behind clear lenses of her glasses. "I heard Shadis knocked you out with his forehead. How did it feel?"

"I'm fucking running, woman." (Name) growled at the young female whose name she did not know. "Of course I'm thirsty. And, yeah, the dick broke my fucking skull. How about I smash your head against a rock?"

"Sucks to be you, Shorty!" The woman laughed loudly, annoyingly so. "I'm Hange Zoe, by the way."

"Who're you calling short, you piece of shit?" (Name) screamed after the hastily retreating Hange, waving her fist like old people do at kids who steal fruit from them.

°°°

Levi stared indifferently at the dark man claiming to be his father. Sure, there were a few similarities but nothing overboard- same shape of the eyes, similar colored hair and facial structure, even the smirk on their faces could be considered the same.

Kenny was talking to Levi, explaining the day he met his mother, how they've slept together and he became, not long after that, her benefactor. Levi quietly listened to what the man had to say before deciding anything, wondering why his mother left him all alone.

Was he a bad son? Didn't he do everything she has asked of him? Did she finally get bored of how short he was?

All those questions and many more bothered the boy, doubt grew in his heart. Levi even began to resent his mother a bit.

Slowly, he fell into Ackerman's trap.


End file.
